


Sleepless night

by zdorik_sandorik



Series: Chansoo smut&fluff [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, Insomnia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unhealthy Sleeping Habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdorik_sandorik/pseuds/zdorik_sandorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo hasn’t slept for 3 days now, and not because he didn’t have any time, but because he couldn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless night

Out of two of them, it was Kyungsoo who had the healthier sleeping habits. He made sure to get a good 8-hour sleep when he could afford that, and not try to wonder at night when he knew, that he had schedule early in the morning.

Chanyeol, however, was the opposite of that. First years of messed up idol schedule managed to screw up his regimen so hard, he was practically in a constant state of insomnia, staying up till the early hours of morning, getting a few hours of sleep before waking up for a schedule and then sleeping in the short breaks.

While Kyungsoo understood, that Chanyeol wasn’t the only one out of their group to have such unhealthy sleeping habits, he was still worried for Chanyeol, especially since the constant tiredness started to show up.

He did have his ways though. One of which was fucking Chanyeol into oblivion (he always fell asleep just momentarily after sex) or indulging him in particularly boring movie marathon that will put him to sleep.

He always made sure to stay awake till he felt Chanyeol’s steady breathing as he fell asleep against his shoulder, only then allowing himself to sleep.

Until now. Kyungsoo hasn’t slept for 3 days now, and not because he didn’t have any time, but because he couldn’t. He managed to get a short shut-eye before waking up in the middle of the night not able to sleep after that.

Unlike Chanyeol, he didn’t have a vast list of activities to occupy himself during those sleepless nights. At the first night he decided to read his script again. At the second night he cleaned the whole kitchen. At the third night he thought ‘Fuck it’ and went to Chanyeol’s studio. He found him there, of course, working on something new, concentrated and visibly tired. He wondered if he looked any better.

He knocked softly on the door frame and Chanyeol turned his head, pleasant surprise on his face as he smiled softly.

 - Hey, what are you doing here, it’s 3 a.m. You should be sleeping, - he says, rolling closer to Kyungsoo on his chair and wrapping his hands around his waist in a hug.

Kyungsoo smiles at the gesture, warm fuzzy feeling spreading in his chest from such simple but pleasant sign of affection. He strokes Chanyeol’s hair, grazing his ear in the process.

 - I couldn’t sleep. For three days actually. Figured I might as well spend some time with you, - he says and the corners of his lips curl upwards when Chanyeol looks up at him like an excited puppy.

 - I like the sound of that, - Chanyeol stands up from his chair, taking a pack of donuts that he placed on his electronic piano and offering them to Kyungsoo.

They sit on the black leather couch, Chanyeol’s track quietly playing in the background. Chanyeol tells him about the song that he’s been working on, showing him the lyrics while quietly humming to them. Kyungsoo listens, picking up a note here and there, and telling Chanyeol he likes it, which makes the older one smirk proudly.

 - I’ve missed you, - Kyungsoo says quietly as they lie in a sort of a light embrace, Chanyeol’s head leaning on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, body half facing him.  – I feel like I’ve been saying this too often lately.

 - I missed you too, - Chanyeol says, and his lips leave a soft kiss on Kyungsoo’s neck. – We haven’t been seeing each other a lot lately, huh?

Kyungsoo nods. They have been together for years, and, even though they never discussed it, they both were comfortable not seeing or talking to each other every living second. Chanyeol respected Kyungsoo’s need for personal space (even if he has been intruding a lot, he only did it when he knew Kyungsoo would allow him) and Kyungsoo respected Chanyeol’s creative process and his desire to go outside far more often than he himself does. They were comfortable like that. But sometimes, not seeing each other for too long was having their effect on them.

 - We should go on a date, - he says quietly, fingers massaging Chanyeol’s nape. – How we used to when we were trainees.

 - Movies, food and sneaking to your house to make out, you mean? – Chanyeol laughs, remembering how young and stupid they both were a couple of years back.

 - I miss riding in subway for hours listening to your playlists, - Kyungsoo sighs.  – But unless we come up with a better kind of blending in the crowd technique, movies are pretty much all we can master at this point.

 - We could always take my car and then fuck on a backseat in some secluded area, - Chanyeol giggles, and Kyungsoo’s mind jumps to the flashbacks of their last car-date, as they used to call it. With Chanyeol riding his dick on the backseat of his jeep, moaning prettily as Kyungsoo was pounding into him.

 - We could always just make out, - Kyungsoo points out and Chanyeol wastes no time rearranging himself so that he’s straddling Kyungsoo.

 - I like the sound of that, - he whispers before pressing his lips to Kyungsoo’s in a languid dirty kiss.

They don’t rush, exploring each other’s mouths in an open, longing kiss, there is no rush in the way Kyungsoo runs his hands up and down Chanyeol’s chest, or in the way Chanyeol’s fingers massage the back of Kyungsoo’s neck. It’s not about the desire, it’s about the closeness of a warm, pliant body that longs for contact, any contact at all.

It’s about Chanyeol’s mouth traveling up Kyungsoo’s jaw, leaving a trail of small kisses up to his temple, kissing each of his eyelids, his nose, his mouth again. It’s about Kyungsoo holding Chanyeol tight, pressing them together until they become one.

 - I love you, - Kyungsoo whispers against his neck, leaving a wet kiss on the centimeters of skin opened in front of him. – I want to see you.

Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate to do as he wishes, taking his shirt off, sitting half naked in Kyungsoo’s arms.

Kyungsoo explores the toned skin in front of him, kissing, licking and sucking on the most sensitive places that make Chanyeol shiver, before taking his nipple in his mouth, biting on it lightly, which makes Chanyeol gasp. Kyungsoo’s hands are roaming his back, feeling the way his muscles tense under the touch, how a shiver runs through the body in his arms when he finds an especially sensitive spot. Chanyeol falls apart in his hands, grasping his shoulders for some support and hiding small noises he makes.

He pauses Kyungsoo just for a moment, to take his own sweater off, his skin tingling from the want to feel the real heat of his boyfriend’s warm body against him. They’re pressed together tightly, lips seared in an open-mouthed kiss that makes them go breathless.

Eventually, Kyungsoo lies Chanyeol down on the couch, himself pressed flush against him, as they resume their sensual kisses, both of their hips rocking against each other in the smallest waves. They build up a slow pace, their dicks strained hard against their pants and Kyungsoo reaches out to get rid of the distraction.

He’s biting at Chanyeol’s earlobe, getting drunk on the sensation of needy whines Chanyeol makes as their dicks keep sliding against each other. Chanyeol is fucking beautiful like that, wild, uninhibited, pupils blown with desire and saying Kyungsoo’s name like a prayer.

He makes them both come by wrapping his hand around their cocks and stroking them into completion, kissing Chanyeol as he makes a strained cry and arches his back, losing a sight of reality for a moment. He jerks him off through his release, until he breathes again, looking up at Kyungsoo with sated happy eyes, whispering ‘I love you’ against his mouth.

Kyungsoo kisses him lightly, his eyes, his eyebrows and his lips again, holding his face in his hand and stroking his thumb against his cheekbone. Chanyeol gives him a weak smile that he returns lovingly, before reattaching himself and making an executive decision of moving them into a normal bed.

He has to almost carry Chanyeol there, for the man almost always falls asleep right after he comes. He lays him down to his bed, crawling in from the opposite side and pulling a blanket over them both, knowing that they both will sleep until the very late morning, with nothing troubling them.

**Author's Note:**

> Here i go again with my Chansoo porn. I need some holy water.


End file.
